1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to antenna technology, and more particularly to a coupling-type grating antenna.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of the design trend of mobile electronic devices (such as wireless earphones and wearable devices) toward smaller device size, every component part for mobile electronic device shall be compressed in a smaller space. Further, antennas for mobile electronic device need to use particular operating frequencies and to maintain optical receiving and transmitting frequencies, therefore, the selection and design of antenna patterns will affect the performance of the antenna. Making correct and optimal antenna pattern selection and design are the goal of antenna manufacturers to achieve.